monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Tigrex Ecology
gra In-Game Information "Personality variants Tigrex are fairly violent and aggressive. the Tigrex's developed using a limb, claws and jaws to deal powerful blow to all its adversarys, which must be noted that the Tigrex is the greatest danger to all hunters" Taxonomy The Black Tigrex is a Pseudowyvern. It has few differences from the normal variation, other than coloration and habitat. Some of its differences include its habitat of preference, volcanoes, which contrasts to that of the regular Tigrex (which inhabits the Snowy Mountains). Despite these differing adaptations, both subspecies are able to survive in the Sandy Plains. This subspecies of Tigrex boasts more powerful and more swift attacks and, also the ability to cause Fireblight. Black Tigrex also has an improved version of a normal Tigrex's "wail". Habitat Range This dark-colored wyvern is found exclusively in volcanic areas, which would imply that the Black Tigrex is better suited to much hotter environments than the normal Tigrex. It has also adapted its pattern of attacks to better utilise its surroundings, like its thrust, which will send waves of magma that cause fireblight. It can also use strata from the volcanic grounds as hurling stones. As it is capable of charging through lava, it is considered in theory that its scales have adapted to be resistant to the extreme heat of lava. Ecological Niche Black Tigrex's role as top predator is no different than that of Tigrex. Its only known competitors include Agnaktor, Rathalos, Bracchidios and Deviljho (which occasionally ventures into the volcano). A fully-grown Uragaan may also present a threat to a Black Tigrex, although a confrontation between the two would seem unlikely, due to the lack of competition between them. Since food is scarce in the volcano, the Black Tigrex may occasionally be forced to hunt an immature Uragaan. Unlike the Tigrex, Black Tigrex doesn't seem to travel to temperate areas to prey on Popo, so it definitely needs to make the most of all prey at the volcano. It may hunt Rhenoplos, Rangurotora, Zuwaroposu, Uroktor, immature Uragaan, and the Furogi and Dosufurogi that live in the lower levels of the Volcano. It is quite territorial, attacking anything that it has set in sight its boundary, especially hunters. Biological Adaptations Just as Tigrex has coloration suited to both tropical sandy deserts and freezing snowy landscape, the Black Tigrex has just the right coloration to blend in with the Volcano's cliffs and crevices. Recent research has confirmed that this altered coloration is the result of extreme heat causing volcanic ash and other such impurities to fuse to the Tigrex's shell. However, the presence of this ash seems to make its shell less effective at insulating heat, leaving the Black Tigrex vulnerable to cold temperatures as well as ice-based weaponry. Much like normal Tigrex, these Wyverns are powerful in every sense of the word. Unlike normal Tigrex, Black Tigrex is not as commonly found in a range of areas, being most commonly found in the Volcano (the Black Tigrex can be found in the Sandy Plains, but rarely). Behavior Black Tigrex appear much more aggressive and more maniacal in attacking in comparison to Tigrex. Being extremely aggresive, it will even challenge, and possibly kill, a Rathalos if confronted or challenged for territory. It will fiercely attack hunters on sight. It is also quite stubborn, recklessly attacking like a stampede, even when it's extremely wounded by its foe. It would appear that it is more intelligent in attacking than its normal counterpart, making it quite a challenge to hunters. The heat of the volcanic region might contribute to its reckless behaviour, as the heat would allow it to maintain its body temperature without wasting its own energy doing so. It is assumed that they require more food to survive than an ordinary Tigrex due to a less efficient digestive system, hence the increased aggression. Category:Monster Ecology